


The Aftermath

by Kookaburra42



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Ballads, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, I cried writing ch 2, I love Tolkien dammit, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Rebound Couple From Hell, Swearing, The Silmarillion References, Warlords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookaburra42/pseuds/Kookaburra42
Summary: In the aftermath of Japeth’s defeat, nothing is perfect and everyone knows it.  Have things even gotten better?  And can anyone move on?
Relationships: Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil), Hort/Sophie (The School for Good and Evil), Ravan/Nicola (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Agatha’s Contemplation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so basically I reread OTK and was pissed and decided ‘hey what if I wrote about the aftermath of, you know, a war?’ And thus this was born.

A strangled cry. Probably from the dungeons. Agatha doesn’t know, doesn’t care.

She stares blankly at the words before her. Sophie and Hort? Really?

Impossible, she thinks—not impossible, she’s seen bad things happen. She watches the aftermath of the war with a kind of sick enthusiasm: Nicola’s missing eye, Yara’s facial scars, Kiko’s limp, Ravan’s broken horn and torn ear. 

She sees all of this and she truly doesn’t know if it’s for the best. She sees herself and Tedros and the Coven and Sophie and Hort happy, and wonders about everyone else. 

She thinks of the mirror and the strange men screaming in unison about doom and death and broken hearts, and she wants to cry but can’t. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The screaming men referenced are the Fëanorions, who I recommend researching because then you’ll understand why they’re here (plus they’re cool). 
> 
> Please comment! I update this every Thursday unless otherwise announced.


	2. The Warlord and the Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicola and Ravan are not in love. They cling to each other anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Implied depression. 
> 
> The working title for this one was ‘Hophie Can Burn, Give Nicola A Badass POV’. Enjoy!

Sophie and Hort have the gall to look surprised when they catch Nicola and Ravan kissing fiercely in a hallway. 

_ Let them feel awful,  _ Nicola thinks savagely,  _ they broke us.  _

She wondered if it was possible to break Ravan once and he laughed and said no.

She knows that’s not true. 

_ The champion of Gavaldon and the warlord of Thicket Tumble. What a match.  _

So everyone says, yet none of them know the truth: The broken boy and girl clinging to each other desperately despite there being no love between them. 

They won’t get married. They won’t fall in love. (Can they love? Nicola doesn’t know anymore…)

“Easy come, easy go,” she mutters to herself, buried in one of her books.

The main character has thrown himself into a chasm of fire and his brother laments their deeds evermore as the living gems their father made reject them. The villain still lives, but for now he sleeps, exhausted and possibly repenting. 

Fitting. She wants the world to burn just a little bit, but not as much as in this book. 

She cries when Agatha and Tedros get married, glowing and happy and Good.

She’ll keep to her warlord and her bloodlust for now. They are a force to be reckoned with, a brutal knife of destruction and misery in this stupidly happy world. Her rage burns alongside his. 

For a while they are content to unleash. Then the fire burns dim and they fall into weariness.

Ravan sleeps for three months while Nicola wanders, unsure of herself. They are like the villain and the brother in that book: one lamenting, one too tired to care for now. 

When he wakes, she stays where she is.

She joins him again, but their rage is spent: there is only room for sadness.

Instead of clawing, they weep. Instead of fighting, they hide, alone in their fortress atop a freezing mountain. 

They leave that a year after they are reunited, and begin to build an empire. 

If they can’t have the people they want, they may as well have everything else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! They motivate me, plus, you can make requests!


End file.
